Five O'Clock Somewhere
by pandorabox82
Summary: Unable to deal with the aftermath of the Replicator almost taking her life, Erin jumps at the vacation David sends her on. But is it true that what happens in Cancun, stays in Cancun?


Erin relaxed back in her seat in first class. This was a much needed getaway for her, away from the stress of her job, the stress of her relationship with Dave, the stress of her children all going off to college in the fall, the stress of Alex Blake remaining with the BAU. Cancun was exactly the place she needed to be. Pulling out a sleeping mask, she placed it over her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

She was woken up by the flight attendant hours later. "We're about to land, Ma'am." He smiled at her and she nodded, stretching as best she could in her seat. Sticking the mask back in her carry on, she released a long breath. She was here. Let the non-alcoholic partying begin.

Stepping off the plane, she quickly made her way through the airport to her waiting limo. Dave had understood her need to get away and had promised to arrange everything. Half an hour later, the limo was pulling into the Sun Palace resort and a young man was opening the door for her and helping her out. "Good afternoon, Ms. Strauss. While you're waiting to check in is there anything I can get you? A strawberry margarita, perhaps?"

She smiled wistfully. "I don't drink."

"We know, and we have the finest non-alcoholic versions available at your word."

Erin nodded, her smile growing. Dave really had taken care of everything. "I'd prefer a strawberry daiquiri. I know I like the non-alcoholic version of those." The man nodded and lowly said something into his watch. Together, they continued inside the main building and he led her into a private office.

Another smiling man appeared at her side moments later, handing her a large glass. Hesitantly, she sniffed at the drink, making absolutely certain for herself that there was no alcohol in in. Taking a small sip, she nearly groaned aloud with pleasure. It was delicious. She settled back in her plush chair and waited. "Good afternoon, Ms. Strauss. Mr. Rossi called ahead to let us know your preferences. He also said to tell you that this entire week is on him, so enjoy."

She shook her head dazedly as she tried to process what he was telling her. "Oh, I see…"

"Are you ready to head to your room?" She nodded and the man stood, holding out his hand to her. Erin let him help her up and he led her out to a golf cart. As he drove her to her suite, he chattered on about the amenities while she just drank in the beauty around her. "Ah, here we are, the Rhosymedre suite. I trust you'll enjoy the view."

Stopping the cart, he hopped off and unlocked her door before handing the key over. Erin reached in her purse to get money for a tip, but he just shook his head. "Dave took care of that, too?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The man backed out of her suite and closed the door behind him. She explored the small apartment (for that's what it truly was, she mused) and found the fridge fully stocked with her favorite snacks and drinks, her clothes hung up or placed in drawers, and her swim bag set on the bed.

Grinning, she dropped her purse on the bed and picked up the bag, pawing through it for her sunscreen. Her hands did not encounter her simple, modest, one piece that she had picked out before the trip and she pulled out the skimpy two piece that had taken its place. _You can't have fun in a one piece, cara! What happens in Cancun, stays in Cancun…Though I might want stories upon your return. I love you, Dave_ She laughed a little at the note he had pinned to the bikini bottom and then stripped down, setting her clothes on top of the dresser.

Once her new suit was on, she felt sexy and yet still comfortable. Everything important was covered and she was in love with the cute sarong that he had bought to match the suit. Slipping a robe on over the suit as she put on flip-flops and grabbed her purse, she padded over to the infinity pool. Picking out an empty deck chair, she dropped the robe and made herself comfortable.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Ms. Strauss?" Erin looked up into yet another smiling face.

"A bottle of water would be nice."

"Certainly." The young woman melted into the background and she pulled out the latest edition of Analog Science Fiction and Fact. Losing herself in the stories, she barely registered the pool girl setting down an ice bucket containing a number of water bottles on the table next to her.

"…about science, Derek."

"And I want to keep it that way, Pretty Boy." She gulped and lowered the magazine a little to look at the pair walking by her. They hadn't noticed her, thank God, but she still tried to cover her bare torso with one hand and balance the magazine with the other. It was a lost cause, and she flinched when it hit the ground.

"Dammit!" she muttered, hoping they hadn't noticed the dull sound. Dr. Reid looked back at her as she sat up and she schooled her features to show no recognition. She went back to the story she was reading, reaching out for a bottle of water. The cold liquid was refreshing and made her long for a swim.

Looking around, she no longer saw the two men and she took off her sunglasses, setting them next to the ice bucket. Making her way over to the pool, she stuck a toe in, finding the temperature just right for her. Erin immersed herself in the blue water and began to swim laps, the water washing away every worry from her body. As she rose from the water, however, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," she began, only to look into Agent Morgan's dark brown eyes.

"It is you! Reid swore he recognized you when you dropped your magazine. I told him he was crazy. I can't believe you're here, too!"

She tried to sink down in the water, to let it cover her body, but it was no use. He had already taken in the way the water had pebbled her nipples, and she felt her cheeks flush. "If you'll excuse me." She climbed out of the pool and let the waiting pool girl wrap a towel around her body.

Walking back over to her chair, she found Dr. Reid next to it, thumbing through her magazine. "I told Morgan I wasn't seeing things. The odds of us choosing the same resort are astronomical." She nodded faintly, sinking down on her chair and picking up her water, taking a long drag. "And you're reading an awesome magazine. Who's your favorite – Asimov or Clarke?"

"Clarke, of course." Reid grinned at her, nodding enthusiastically. They fell into an easy conversation about how _Ghost From the Grand Banks_ was one of his more underrated works, and she was surprised with how well she kept up with him regarding the M-set. They would have gone on talking had her stomach not growled loudly.

"It's almost time for supper. Would you care to join us?" Erin looked up at Morgan, watching him rest a possessive had on Reid's shoulder and nodded. "Good. What suite are you in?"

"The Rhosymedre. And you?"

"Right next door in the Wenlock, actually," Reid replied, smiling at her lazily. It was then that Erin wondered if she had fallen down a rabbit hole, as both men were being so considerate of her. "We can walk back together." Again, she nodded her consent and stood up, pulling on her robe and tying it closed before picking up her bag and shoving her sunglasses on her face.

Erin swallowed the small gasp that rose to her lips as both Reid and Morgan hooked arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" she murmured.

"In case you hadn't noticed, that pool girl was making eyes at you. We're just letting her know you're taken." Morgan pulled her more closely to his side and underneath the chlorine she could smell the musk of his own sweat. "Besides, who knows what kind of STIs these people have," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

They stopped outside her suite and she stepped out of their arms. "Give me about an hour. I'll need to shower and get the chlorine out of my hair." Reid nodded absently, while Morgan looked up and down her body. From the heat of his look, she could tell he wanted to join her and she shivered once more.

"All right, I'll be knocking on your door in an hour," he drawled out and she nodded dumbly, unlocking the door. After she'd closed it, she rested against it, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

Sighing, she took a deep breath and went over to the dresser, pulling out a fresh set of underwear before going to the closet and picking out a blue gingham sundress. Laying it on the bed, she quickly stripped, washing out the bikini in the sink before spreading it out over the drying rack.

The bathroom was luxurious, and she sighed in pleasure as she stepped into the shower, letting the water fall down upon her shoulders as she thought about the night ahead. Would David really be all right with her exploring the delights of Mexico with two virile young men? As Derek had said, the odds that they would pick the same resort to stay at were astronomical, Dave had to have arranged this somehow. Which meant he was giving her the tacit approval to experience something new in her life. Smiling, she finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower, suddenly looking forward to the night ahead of her.


End file.
